


A Winter Mishap

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Reader likes John Laurens and he’d be the type that would lick a pole in the winter.





	A Winter Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around Christmas and revised it today...sorry it’s short but I hope you like it!

“Y/N, Y/N!” Peggy, your best friend called. “You want to see this!”

“What now?” you ask. 

“Just follow me!” she huffed irritability. 

“Fine, fine.” You follow her out to the center courtyard and pushed through a pack of students. The flagpole seemed to be the center of their attention. 

You shuffled through the little layer of snow and pushed your way to the front. 

John Laurens, the boy you’ve crushed on for years had his tongue stuck. 

You bit back a laugh as you pushed the rest of the way through, coming up beside him. 

“You seem to be a bit stuck,” you said with a laugh. 

He just mumbled something that sounded like it should have been snarky. 

“I’m going to get you out, okay?” He looked up through his long lashes, big brown eyes meeting yours. “This might hurt. I’m sorry.” You poured your hot coffee down the side of the pole.

He whimpered a little, but to his credit he didn’t try to rip his tongue away. You worked your fingers around his tongue, ignoring the whistles behind you. 

A little pulling and some more coffee later, it finally detached. He fell on the ground with a thud, tongue still lolling out. 

“Tank ooh,” he said, not quite forming his words. 

“You’re welcome,” you laughed. 

“An ooh an och my ‘ongue any ime,” he said with a smirk, still struggling to speak. It was meant to be cute, most girls would giggle, maybe swoon a little, but you snorted, you were rolling over laughing inside. 

“And maybe I will,” was all you could stay before the shouts of the principal caused the crowd to scatter.


End file.
